


It's Your Birthday (A Celebration For Two)

by magical_girl_394



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 10/26/14, AJ is the best wife ever, AJPunk, Birthday Presents, CM Punk's Birthday, F/M, Happy 36th Birthday CM Punk!!, Married Couple, October 26th/78, Punklee, Romance, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_girl_394/pseuds/magical_girl_394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning around, he seen a small woman's figure peering up at him. She gave Punk the biggest smile imaginable. Punk's heart skipped a beat. He was in shock.</p>
<p>"AJ..." he said, her name barely making its way out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Happy Birthday, Phil," she whispered. Tugging on the collar of his sweater, AJ gently pulled him down for a big, heartwarming kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Your Birthday (A Celebration For Two)

**Author's Note:**

> First off... I had the idea of writing a story for Punk's birthday a few days ago, and I wanted it to be done by today.
> 
> Secondly, would AJ actually ever call Punk "Philly"? I'm just curious. It seems highly unlikely, but cutesy at the same time.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!!
> 
> Happy Birthday, CM Punk!!

Punk wandered around his bedroom, all alone. The room had no light, except for the lamp that was on, barely illuminating his surroundings. He had all the spare time in the world, yet he had nothing to do. Punk had finished watching an episode of "The Walking Dead" on television, and now he felt restless.

His beautiful wife, AJ, was out on the road, and he hadn't heard from her in a few days. It's been about two days since they last spoke, and another five since they were last together. He missed her so much; he'd do anything to hear her voice again, which was as sweet as honey. Punk wanted AJ's precious face in front of him; he craved her lips, and he needed them badly.

Since he retired, he spent a few days out of each month with AJ, and it was some of the best times of his life. Now that he was married and no longer on the road, he found small, tedious things to keep himself occupied while she was away. He found it hard to stay busy around the house, since he had no one to talk to.

He reached into his pants pocket, grabbing his phone. Punk saw the time; eleven fifty-seven pm, October twenty-fifth, the screen projected. 'It's getting close now,' he pondered. He wished to hear from his lovely wife in three minutes' time.

*BUZZ BUZZ*

Punk's phone went off in his hand. He looked at the screen, and saw that he had received a text.

'At 12 midnight, step outside. You'll get a birthday surprise.'

The odd part about this message was that it was from an unknown number. He could only wonder what kind of shenanigans someone was trying to pull off on him. Perhaps a fan had gotten ahold of his number, and wanted to prank him.

Punk's phone let him know that it was a minute to midnight. "Mind as well go out and see what's going on," Punk muttered to himself. He slipped on his sneakers, put on his hoodie, and grabbed a broom from his kitchen, just to be extra safe.

He walked to the living room with the broom in his grasp, flicking the outside light switch on. Punk slowly turned the knob until it wouldn't move anymore. Taking his time, Punk pulled the door open.

As soon as the door was wide open, Punk peered out into the dimly lit walkway. There was nothing there. He opened the door wider, walking out onto the steps. Punk didn't put his broom down, in case something happened. He tied his way partially down the walkway, looking for any sign of possible intruders, or creepy pranksters.

Everything appeared normal. Punk narrowed his eyes. Flaring his nostrils, and steam fuming from his ears, he made his way back inside. As he made his way back in his house, he felt a small tug on the sleeve of his hoodie. He shut his eyes and hung his head.

Turning around, he seen a small woman's figure peering up at him. She gave Punk the biggest smile imaginable. Punk's heart skipped a beat. He was in shock.

"AJ..." he said, her name barely making its way out of his mouth.

"Happy Birthday, Phil," she whispered. Tugging on the collar of his sweater, AJ gently pulled him down for a big, heartwarming kiss. It was the best kiss that she had ever given to Punk. He ran his hands through her long hair, moving them up and down her back, and anywhere else he could possibly touch.

His tongue traced her bottom lip, wanting to taste more of AJ's wonderful mouth. She opened her mouth, allowing Punk's tongue to ease in. He pulled her closer, savoring her taste, craving her body, and her natural smell kissing his nose.

AJ slowly broke off their embrace, pecking him one last time. She was grinning at him once again. Looking at him with her brown, doe-like eyes, she said, "Did you miss me?"

Punk laughed a little, petting her head. "You're damn right I did. I missed looking at you, touching you, tasting you... I really missed having you around me."

AJ shut her eyes, her smile refusing to go away. "Would you mind going in?" she asked, her eyes widening again. "I have some things to bring in."

Punk cocked his head. "Wouldn't you like to have some help? Surely, your loving husband can help out somehow."

AJ tapped her chin, thinking. "You can bring in my luggage, but I can get everything else," she squeaked cheerfully.

Punk smiled. "Will do." He tenderly planted a kiss on her head, and grabbed her stuff.

•••

They had everything inside within a matter of minutes. AJ had her wrestling things neatly placed in a corner in a spare bedroom. They had the rest of AJ's things placed in the living room, where they occupied a couch together, side by side. She had a large red bag propped in front of her feet. At the top of the bag sat purple and blue tissue paper. Punk stared at the bag, only wondering what the contents were hidden in it.

She plucked away at the tissue paper. "I got you a few presents." AJ dropped her arm to look at him. "Would you like to see what I got you?"

"Presents?" Punk asked. A small smile made its way across his peach fuzz-covered cheeks. "You being here with me on my birthday is the best present that I could ever ask for. My wonderful, sexy wife managed to come home to me on my birthday. There's nothing else that I'd want. What more could I possibly need?"

AJ blushed. "Thank you, sweetheart. These presents are amazing, though, and I put a lot of thought into them. I know that you'll love them."

"As much as I love you?" he purred, leaning over to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck. Punk felt so giddy around her.

She giggled, placing her hand on the side of his face. "Maybe not as much as that, but you will definitely appreciate them. I promise you," she managed to say through her bubbly laughter.

"Okay, okay. I'll maul you after I get my gifts." Punk moved back to his spot. A large, cheesy grin was glued onto his face.

AJ clapped excitedly, then proceeded to fish out his gifts. "Now, I know that you can be peculiar about what you receive, but since I'm your loving wife," she said, moving her hair in behind her ear, "I know what your tastes are. So, first things first..." AJ pulled a red piece of folded fabric from the bag. "I got you a special Blackhawks jersey."

Punk was given the jersey, opening it as his eyes grew bigger. There, on the front and back, were the signatures of all of the members of the Chicago Blackhawks hockey team. Also on the back was 'P. Brooks' just below the neck, and the number '36' underneath the name. He looked in awe.

"Custom made, just for my favorite man," AJ said. She stared at him the entire time. His eyes were full of utmost joy. "Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

"April... this is fantastic," he whispered. "When did you find the time to get this done up?"

She tapped her nose. "I won't tell."

He gave AJ a warm hug, full of appreciation. "I love this jersey, honey. Thank you so much."

"I still have a few more for you, Phil," she replied, hugging him back tightly. "You're going to like these ones, too."

They let one another go, so that she could retrieve another gift. She reached into the bag, pulling out a good sized rectangular surprise. It was neatly hidden within blue wrapping paper, with a red bow on top. She passed it to him.

"Go on... open it," she insisted.

Punk took the gift gingerly from her hands, wanting to be careful. Like a kid on Christmas, he ripped the paper off, and it flew all over. When it was entirely removed, he saw that it was "The Walking Dead" Blu-ray box set of the first four seasons. Again, he smiled.

"This is awesome, AJ!!" he nearly yelled.

Giggling slightly, she spoke. "There's still a few more for you, Philly." Yet again, she brought out another rectangular shaped present, also wrapped up. AJ gave it to him.

Without hesitation, he tore the paper off. This was also a box set; he had been given the entire "Breaking Bad" series on Blu-ray. It was unbelievable; everything that he was being given weren't items that he'd ever expect to have in a million years. It was overwhelming to know that his soulmate truly loved him this much.

"Babe... I don't know what--"

"You can thank me later," AJ replied, cutting him off. "I have more presents for you." Despite the look on Punk's face, she once again jammed her hands in the bag, bringing out a small white one. "I think you'll like this one," AJ chided.

Punk took it, slipping his hand into the package. He pulled out two comic books, both in their original plastic covers. One of them was Marvel's 'Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe'. The other was a Marvel comic, too: 'Deadpool Kills Deadpool'. He saw that they were both covers were specially signed by Stan Lee.

"I don't even know what to think of these. You just keep blowing my mind," he muttered gleefully.

AJ kissed him on the face. "I have one more for you. It's like a birthday card, but bigger." One last time, she groped around the inside of the bag.

"You've given me more--"

"Shush!!" she squeaked. 

He did so without an argument.

"Now... I need you to shut your eyes," AJ requested. "For extra measure, place your hands over your eyes for me, please? I don't want you peeking."

Punk did as he was told, refusing to say a word. AJ quickly scooted off of the couch, standing in front of him. "Open!!" she said.

Punk removed his hands from his face, opening his eyes. What he saw in AJ's grasp was beyond words. She was holding the Chicago flag. Looking more closely, he noticed that he had birthday wishes written on it from his sisters, his friends, former co-workers... even teammates from the Chicago Cubs baseball team, and the Chicago Blackhawks.

"Holy shit!!" he blurted. "This... I can't even describe... AJ... the flag... you got so many people to sign this!! How did you--"

AJ placed a finger on his lips, signaling him to shush. "I'm not telling," she grinned evilly. "I need to run out to the car. I'll be right back." With a smooch to the head, she ran out before Punk could ask what she was doing.

He sat back in his seat, feeling down that she had to leave him. Sure, it was only for a brief moment, but he didn't want her to go. He loved the attention, but more importantly, he loved her.

After a few minutes, AJ struggled to get in through the door. This time, she had a cake in her hands. Rushing over to him, she set the cake down on the table in front of him. "For you, my darling husband, because even with this overly large cake, you can never be too sweet."

They smiled, giving one another a kiss on the mouth.

When they parted, AJ spoke. "There's just one more thing I need to grab..." She ran out again, not allowing Punk to ponder what she was up to. A few seconds later, she walked in with a gargantuan cup in her arms.

"What in the hell is that?" he asked, wonder enveloping him.

Setting the giant cup in front of Punk, she replied proudly. "This is a replica of the Stanley Cup, specifically made from the year two thousand and thirteen."

"The year that the Blackhawks won against the Bruins in the finals," he realized. He looked at the cup, noticing that the players' name plates were engraved into the bottom of the cup.

"Fuck." That was the only word he could say. Punk was dumbfounded beyond belief. He stood up from the couch in total shock. He swiftly embraced AJ like he had never done before. Punk kissed her hard on the mouth, feeling overjoyed. When he finished, he opened his mouth to talk.

"April Jeannette Mendes... this is my first birthday celebrated with you as a married couple. In a matter of an hour, you have made me feel like the luckiest, happiest, most grateful husband alive. I can't tell you how much I honestly appreciate and love these gifts. I can't thank you enough for everything that you've done for me tonight. For me, you have made my night, and you have made this the best birthday in the world. I love you so much."

They hugged again, this one lasting a few minutes longer than the previous ones.

"You're more than welcome, Phillip," AJ said softly into his shoulder. "You deserve everything."

"AJ, I must ask you for a favor. I'd like to get just one more present from you."

Pulling herself away from his sweet hug, she replied, "What do you need, honey?"

"Will you come to bed with me?"

She giggled. "We will... after cake."

AJ got the cake ready, as Punk grabbed two plates and forks. When he re-entered the living room, he saw candles lit up on the cake. There were thirty-six in total.

"I hope you have enough air in your lungs to blow out all of these candles," she teased.

"Well, I would like some help," he answered, taking his spot beside her.

"On the count of three," she said.

"One, two, three!!" they counted. Together, they blew out all of the candles, but the flames wouldn't burn out. They were laughing; AJ had gotten trick ones. After attempting to kill the flames, they cut the cake. They ate happily, reminiscing about odd things.

They finished quickly. Punk put the cutlery and plates in the sink, as AJ stored the cake in the fridge. Once they finished, both of them stood in front of one another, grinning wildly.

"Happy Birthday, Phillip Jack Brooks," AJ whispered lovingly. She gave him one more kiss on the mouth, then said, "Let's go to bed now."

Punk took her by the hand, leading her to their room for a night full of bliss. AJ gave him the best night a man could ever ask for; now it was time for him to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I procrastinated a bit during the writing of the story. I'd write a sentence, then stop; I also had a hard time trying to think of items that AJ would give to Punk. I got creative with it. Unhappy with the results.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!! ^_^


End file.
